The Ties that Bind
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: James Rhodes has never been good with love. all that changes one night when he meets mysterious girl who makes his pulse race. only problem is she's got more armour up than the average army base. Chapter 8 up now!
1. Chapter 1

**The ties that Bind.**

**Chapter one:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A.N. **Ello there, so this is my first fan fiction and I'm kind of going through an Iron man phase and whatnot so that's why I'm writing an iron man fic. Although I love Tony and Pepper I love Rhodey a lot too so I figured I'd start off with him. So here we go!

**Summary: **James "Rhodey" Rhodes has never been successful in finding love. However all that changes in one night at one party, with one girl. James Rhodes/ OC. Rated M for later chapters

James Rhodes is a very highly regarded colonel. He has had many successful missions, and has been credited with many rescue missions. He is highly regarded that is, until he is in the presence of Tony Stark. In the presence of said person who also happens to be his best friend he becomes "Rhodey", "Platypus" or "Sour Path" neither of which is very appealing- or attractive. "Why the frown sour patch? Don't worry none of the people here know that you wear adult pull-ups, your secret is safe." If Tony Stark wasn't his best friend and the star of the party James was sure he'd be dead by now. He was currently sitting on Tony's couch watching guests filter in through the main loby. Yes, Tony was throwing another party. Joy. As much as he didn't want to James had to give Tony credit because this was a party for business people. Kind of like a glorified business dinner.

The music was insanely loud. This was one of the things James noticed as he counted the ceiling tiles. People were going to go deaf if they weren't already. Tony and Pepper were currently entertaining their guests and having a good time. Well, tony was; he could't say as much for Pepper but she seemed to be enjoying herself. James closed his eyes only to reopen them when a slight change in weight on the couch. There, sitting on the end of the couch, not 5 feet away from him was probably he hottest girl he had ever seen in his life. He was almost instantly interested. The woman couldn't be a day over 32 with long black hair that James would put money on felt like silk. She was thin - perhaps too thin- with nice shoulder, good cheek bones and long fingers. Her body seemed to fit together perfectly and ivory toned skin. He couldn't see her eyes colour but there was no doubt in his mind that they would be beautiful no matter what the colour. Nothing about this woman seemed fake or imperfect in any way.

James cleared his throat to get her attention but much to his confusion she didn't respond. He tried again, but to no avail which further fueled his confusion. Finally, too curious to drop it he reached over to tap her shoulder. Before his finger had reached within 5 inches of her shoulder she was gone. Well, not gone but she had moved, and quickly at that. She was now off the couch standing stock straight with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She had hazel eyes. James frowned, he didn't recognize the beautiful creature in front of him and her posture confused him. "Sorry miss, you'll have to excuse me. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to get you attention." His voice shook to some extent as he tried to be professional and polite. Much to his dismay she didn't speak or move. She just stood therewatching him silently with an unwavering gaze. James sighed, trying his hardest not to show his frustration. "I'm, uh, really sorry to have bothered you. I'll just be going now..." He rose from the couch and tunred to leave, but was stopped by a soft voice. " I apologize colonel Rhodes if my behaviour was inappropriate or rude. You've done nothing to offend me." Her apology floored him. She was apologizing because she didn't respond to a total stranger? And how did she know his name?

He smilied lightly in an attempt to bring levity to the situation and took a step forward. He was again suprised when she took a step backwards simultaneously. Jame brought up his hands in a traditional non agressive posture to show he meant no harm and smiled again. "What's your name?" He asked merely for conversational purposes and the questio seemed innocent enouh. He frowned lightly as she appeared to tense slightly causing his smile to fater as she met his gaze evenly. "My name is Madeline Brooke, co- owner of Double Brooke Hydraulic." Her name was beautiful and also answered the questio of why she was here. She was co-owner of one of Tony's main hydraulic suppliers. Even though they seemed to be on a less formal ground she didn't smile and James found himself wondering why she would come to one of Tony Stark's parties. She didn't seem like much of a party person if first impressions were anything to go by.

James turned to look aroun the room and nearly choked. Holy shit. She was a twin. Standing twenty feet away from him was Tony, Pepper and Madeline's Twin, who looked to be much more of a party animal. He turned his attention back to Madeline, who still hadn't moved an inch and smiled. He glanced at his watch and sighed lightly, he had to get going but he really didn't want to leave. Damn this girl, a five minute encounter and he already wanted more. "Well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Brooke, but I must be going. If you'll excuse me." James extended his hand slowly and offered it to her, it seemed appropriate and it wasn't agressive. He watched as she regarded his hand for a minute before carefully placing her hand in his. Her skin was soft and warm and she didn't want to let go, but did so reluctantly. After he let go he turned and walked over to Tony who was still with Madeline's twin. "Tony man, I gotta go, gotta a board thing tomorrow and I need sleep." James smirked as tony pouted and put his arm around his shoulders. " Now now platypus, i'd like you to meet Ms. Brooke. she's co-owner of one of my main hydraulic suppliers. Ms. Brooke, meet platypus." James smiled and shook her hand, it was different than Madeline's even though they looked the same frown head to toe. "James Rhodes, nice to meet you." Ms. Brooke smiled and laughed lghtly, "Please, call me Alison. Ms. Brooke is most definelty my sister whom you seem to have already met." Her voice was smooth and James nodded, "Yeah I met Madeline... she's nice." At that Alison laughed and flashed a grin, "You don't have to lie James, I know she's a stick in the mud but she has her reasons. She's actually quite lively once you get to know her."

James definetly wanted to talk to Alison Brooke, and made a mental note to do so. Pepper and Tony had gone off again to socialize with their other guests leaving James and Alison alone. He wanted to ask her about Madeline which suprised and annoyed him at the same time. For some reason a woman whom he'd just met facinated him. although he was anxious to talk to her he really need the sleep and had to get going. He bade Alison good-bye an left the party somewhat anxiously. That night James had a strange dream, he dreamed that Ms. Madeline brooke was ghosting soft kisses over his collar bone and lower. He woke up in a sweat with an uncomfortable erection which he took care of with a long cold shower. He needed to speak to Madeline brooke, and he needed to do it now.

**A.N.** That turned out a littlelonger than expected. Hope you liked it, i'll post more chapters in the coming days. Please read and review and i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. i'm craptastic at typing on a computer DX


	2. Chapter 2

**The ties that Bind**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A.N.** First off I am so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated in like forever. Things have been hectic and i haven't been able to really get on the computer. i have like up until chapter like 6 saved on my Ipod so i'm going to start getting my ass in gear in publishing them. thanks for the review you made my day :) this chapter is written in Madeline's POV hope you like it!

**Madeline POV:**

I sighed lightly sifting through the paper work on my desk that really didn't interest me. I felt... off, which was odd because the office was genrally where I felt most at ease. Well, usually but today was an off day which both irritated and frustrated me. Alison was smirking at me, she knew I was annoyed and it was written across me her. We never could keep secrets from each other but this time it was like I had a secret but didn't know what it was yet.

Did I mention how much i love frustration?

I glanced back over at Alison and scowled at her which made he laugh, "Maddy honey you look annoyed, or frustrated. either one is uncommon for you, what's wrong?" I sighed again and rolled up my sleeves to the centre of my forearms and rubbed my temples, "I don't know Ally, I guess i'm just tired, or something." Alison frowned and walked over putting her arm around my shoulders with slight force and kissed the top of my head. "This doesn't have anything to do with a certain Colonel James Rhodes, does it?" I fely myself smiling in spite of myself, but the smile died quickly. i had a five minute encounter with the man, no, this had nothing to do with him.

Right?

Alison smiled laughing lightly and hugged my shoulder lightly. "Ahh, I see. Make sure to invite me to your wedding. I call dibbs on being your maid of honour!" I laughed lightly at the idea and shrugged, "Why do engaged people become obsessed with marrying off everyone around them?" Alison smiled and shrugged lightly, "Because we want to see everyone around us as happy as we are." I laughed lightly at her sureness, as if she was stating a fact. Just then a knock came at the door, and speak of the devil, Alison's finacee Clarke appeared at the door. After the ensuing hugging and kissing and soon to be married people activity had passed Aluison gathered up her things to leave. " Maddy honey, don't stay here all night. Go home at a decent time please, i'll see you later." With that she was gone and I was alone. I shuddered, i didn't like being alone despite what people seem to think.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and began to shut down my computer, filing away the paper work on my desk. As I was doing so i happened to come across a number that made my pulse jump. There on a piece of paper in front of me was the name James Rhodes and a telephone number. I picked it up and blinked, I could call him. I could, but I wouldn't because I was a coward. I was afraid. My mind wandered back to when Alison had mentioned marrying Colonel Rhodes. He _was_ quite the handsome man, very handsome in fact. He had nice shoulders and brown eyes that made my knees weak. I didn't care that he was black, that didn't matter to me in the slightest. He was tall and I would put money on the fact he was muscled and toned and perfect in every way.

Then again, so was Seth.

I winced when I thought his name and pulled my knees to my chest and glanced back down at the paper and nearly died of a heart attack. He was going to be here tomorrow as liason to stark industies! For a meeting! A meeting that I had not planned or known about! Holy fricking shit! Alison had said nothing! I'm going to have to kill her, and i'm going to have to do it very slowly. I yawned and looked at the clock. i would have to do it tomorrow, it was too late and I was too tired to do it now. Alison always was lucky.

**~.~.~.~.~**

I screamed jolting wide awake in my bed. I was covered in sweat, and trembling at the dream, or rather nightmare i had just came from. I pulled my knees to my chest and wiled the images to leave my head.

I was safe.

In my bed.

Seth couldn't hurt me here.

I chanted these things over and over in my head until there were the only thing that mattered. Slowly I got out of bed, it was two in the morning, damn I was never going to get anymore sleep. I sat in my kitchen and began to prepare notes for the meeting tomorrow with Stark Industires. James' number was still stuck in my brain. I wanted to call him, but how could I? I had acted terrible at the party. I hadn't meant to, but I had been rude to him. It didn't matter because i would see him tomorrow at the meeting that Alison had not toldd me about. This was going to be fun.

**A.N. **Yay for chapter two! Hopefully you like it as the next couple will be written in Rhodey's POV. Do not fret it will get more interesting as we go. as always Read and review and don't eat me for any spelling errors! Have a good day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ties That Bind.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N.** I'm not sure how many times I should apologize for being the epitome of laziness. Nevertheless I am really really sorry! With Christmas and New Years and then exams and what not I've been insanely busy. At the moment I have no internet so I'm going to type up two chapters and then post them when my internet comes back up. However I've kind of run out of inspiration for this story but I'll see where it goes. I also have some Stargate Atlantis fanfiction up my sleeve.

**Rhodey POV:**

I stepped into the lobby of the Double Brooke Hydraulic INC. I had to admit, I was impressed, it was a very elegant and polished place. Tony, however, was less impressed than I was. "I want to go home!" his constant whining was going to drive me crazy very quickly. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper against his ear, "Behave, Tony. I'll buy you an ice cream on the way home kay?" His comeback was interrupted by the Brook Twins' entrance. They were indeed identical, but there were subtle difference that told them apart. You just needed to know which one had what mole and where.

One approached and shook my hand, Alison I decided. Madeline wouldn't do anything like that to my best knowledge. "Colonel Rhodes, it's nice to see you again. If you'll just come this way we can begin." She led us down a hallway to a moderate sized room that was decorated contemporarily. I was again impressed by the technology and suave that this building possessed and it made me wonder whose idea it was to start this business. Madeline had been silent thus far, I glanced up at caught her gaze briefly. I was rewarded with a soft smile from her beautiful lips before she went back to organizing her papers.

Damn.

For ten minutes I was okay, I had no idea what was going on but I was still alert and focused on the task at hand. Seven minutes later is when my mind started to drift into other subjects. Five minutes after that and I was so gone I was ready to see if anyone would be able to hear my screams. It was slightly ironic that throughout my haze of boredom Tony had really gotten into the discussion. I was also glad that he was smart enough not to hit on a woman with an engagement ring on her finger. There's a first time for everything I guess. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed Alison's engagement rind at the party, it was very nice and a good size. Apparently very nice because I'm not sure how many times my name was called before I noticed. Which was a pretty big feat seeing as Tony was almost licking my ear. "Rhodey! Earth to Platypus, come in Sergeant Sour Path!"

I jumped and winced, rubbing the inside of my ear, "Tony I'm right here man calm down." I glared at him for another moment before turning my attention to Alison, "Sorry Ms. Brooke, you were saying?" Alison smiled sympathetically before brushing her hair back, "I wasn't calling you Colonel Rhodes, try again." Her voice was laced music and it made me want to blush. I glanced at Madeline, the only other person in the room with a questioning glace and she smiled lightly. "Sorry Colonel Rhodes, you just looked a little bored. I was wondering if you would be interested in looking at our Aerial section." I blinked, stunned by her voice before I realized that I would get to spend some alone time with Madeline. At which point I stood up and all but ran to her tripping over a chair.

Landing promptly on my ass.

Smooth.

Taking a moment to regain my composure, I got up, ignoring Tony's boisterous laugh and looked towards Madeline, "Yes thanks you, I would love that." We walked in almost complete silence down the hallway to wherever we were going. I glanced sideways at Madeline, she was still guarded but her posture suggested that she was more relaxed than she was before. I pushed the button to call the elevator and smiled looking at Madeline. I was confused when I noticed that her body had gone tense again. I wanted to ask her about it but I highly doubted she would tell me; then again it could have been that she was afraid of getting into an elevator with a stranger. I stepped into the elevator when the door opened and glanced at Madeline and frowned as she trembled faintly.

I watched as Madeline pushed a button on the wall causing the elevator doors to close and begin to descend. As the elevator began to descend three things proceeded to happen in quick succession. One, the elevator stopped. Two, the lights turned off and I heard Madeline scream. After all this had happened and the initial shock had worn off I realized what had happened. The elevator had stopped quite abruptly and Madeline and I were on the floor. I groaned lightly and put my hand to my head and pulled it away when I felt a warm liquid there. I frowned at the realization it was blood. I blinked and sat up a little too quickly causing the world to spin and turn black.

**A.N. **^.^ please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ties that Bind**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A.N. **I think I'm getting better with the updating. It's only been what? Two weeks? I have up to chapter 7 on my IPod but I might cut this down to six chapters. I'm not sure I'll see how it goes; it appears that my Iron Man stage has come and gone. Ah well, enjoy! Also note the rating change.

**Rhodey POV**

There were hands on my skin, they felt like heaven but they were trembling. I groaned lightly as my consciousness returned and opened my eyes only to close them again as lighting went through my brain. The back-up lights were on and the light coning from them was pathetically dim but it was still brighter than the total blackness I desired. I went to sit up but a pair of soft hands on my chest stopped me. "You have a head injury Colonel Rhodes, it would be beneficial for you to remain lying down," the voice trembled and I looked up to see Madeline above me. As I watched she slowly sat back placing her hands in her lap and I instantly missed how they had felt on my body. I nodded and moved myself into a sitting position and closed my eyes waiting for the spinning to stop. When the world was turning at a rate I could handle I looked back over at Madeline. Her hair was dishevelled slightly and even at that she had to be the sexiest woman I had ever seen in my life. My second observation was that she was trembling, and that apart from a thin cut on her cheek she appeared fine. A second run over her body with my eyes told me I was wrong.

Upon second glance I realized that her wrist was slightly off. At the sight my military training kicked in and I reached over to get a better look at her wrist. As I did so she cowered slightly and I cursed my stupidity. "I'm not going to hurt you Madeline. I just want to help, I see you've hurt you wrist," I felt like a negotiator trying to talk someone out of jumping off a forty story building. Madeline was flat against the opposite wall of the elevator and I felt helpless. I had never wanted anything more than to know why she was like this. Had someone hurt her? Had she hurt someone and didn't want to do it again? Something told me that although she was capable of it, she would probably never do such a thing. I really didn't want to even think of the first option, the very thought of someone's hands on her that weren't loving made me anger.

Made me furious.

I glanced back up at her and frowned erasing the thoughts from my memory. I held out my hand and waited, "Let me help you Madeline. I know first aid, it's mandatory at work." It felt like deja-vu waiting for her hand again. Slowly she placed her hand in mine, wincing slightly at the slight exertion put on her wrist. I moved myself over to her slowly so that I could get a better look at her wrist given the crap lighting in the elevator. It was red and swollen, but from what I could tell it wasn't broken. It looked to be a bad sprain at best, but even at that it was probably still extremely painful. I lowered her hand to my lap and sighed, "Does it hurt a lot? It's not broken. But I still imagine it hurts." She frowned and shrugged saying nothing, no doubt trying to play it down.

"Listen honey, I know it hurts but you're going to have to work with me on this one because we don't know how long we're going to be own here." I'm not sure where I drew enough courage to drop my formal façade, but all I wanted to do was help her and I couldn't do that if she was fighting me. I heard her sigh shakily and looked up at her, "It… It hurts a lot actually. It's not so bad now, just kind of numb…" I silently thanked whatever deity was helping us to communicate. I nodded and looked around; there wasn't anything here that would help me wrap her wrist. "Do you happen to have anything that I could use to wrap your wrist with? Like a ribbon? Or a belt?" I almost died when she handed me a tensor bandage, "You carry a tensor bandage around with you? Cautious little thing aren't you?"

She smiled lightly and a small laugh escaped her, "Yeah I guess, I just don't being unprepared." I smiled lightly as I began to wrap her wrist, the fact that she was putting a lot of trust in me not lost on me. After I had finished I carefully gave her her wrist back and leant against the wall. My head hurt like hell, "Fuck." I sighed lightly and closed my eyes rubbing my temples trying to push away the pounding headache. Without warning the elevator dropped a good twenty feet causing me to fight to keep my consciousness. The pain that shot through my brain caused my eyesight to go black in some places. When I could see straight again I glanced over at Madeline and frowned. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her knees. She was trembling. I frowned and crawled over to her putting a hand on her arm. The fact that she didn't flinch from my touch worried me, "Maddy baby you okay?" She didn't answer and continued to tremble, "Madeline, honey talk to me." I shook her lightly and realized my mistake instantly when a sob escaped her lips.

I had absolutely no fucking clue what to do with a crying woman.

I sat there for a moment watching her cry. After the initial shock I reached out to her with very slow deliberate movements I wrapped my arm around her whilst slowly pulling her into my lap. I felt her tense and fight against me slightly but her resistance was minimal and she curled herself into my arms. "I….I'm so so…..sorry!" Her sobs made me want to die. The fact that she was this terrified disturbed me.

I frowned and rubbed small circles into her back, "You have no reason to be sorry, please don't ever apologize for being afraid." We stayed that like in silence as I listened to her sobs slowly begin to subside. After a couples minute we were just sitting in silence which was interrupted by voices coming from the other side of the door. I shifted Madeline's weight so I could lean closer to the door listening intently. Madeline stayed silent, clinging to my shirt staying close to me. As I listened the voices came closer, the word became for apparent but the voices were unfamiliar. Careful so as not to disturb Madeline, I began to yell to the voices. The sound bounced off the walls of the elevator making my head throb to the point of being insensate. I could hear the voices answer on the other side of the door. They made fast work of the doors and within in five minutes they were open. Ignoring the voices telling me not to I stood walking out the elevator carrying Madeline in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ties that Bind**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Brooke's and Clarke basically.

**A.N.** Yes I know, you don't have to say it. However I do feel the need and desire to apologize profusely for the fact that I haven't updated in what seems to be forever. This is what happened: I had seven chapters on my iPod and then I had to have it replaced. Then there was school and the recent publishing of **Unforeseen Circumstances **has been holding me back. However when the Star Wars plot bunny ate me I was pulled back to this one and I plan on updating at least once every two weeks. As always let me know of any errors as I do read all reviews and I will fix something when you point it out to me.

**Rhodey POV**

There was a reason I hated hospitals. This was one of them. This place was the ultimate hell, after having to take about a quarter hour to separate myself from Madeline, which I really didn't want to do in the first place. It broke my heart to see her so afraid at some inner demons I couldn't help her fight. Now, I was sitting through some God awful medical jargon I didn't understand about my minor concussion when all I really wanted to do was go find my Maddy. Some part of my mind told me that calling her mine was going a little too far as I'd known her for all of about 3 days but I couldn't help it. I needed to be with her and protect her as much as I needed air in my lungs and sunlight on my skin.

After I'd been discharged I went to the front desk to find out where they were keeping Maddy. It had taken myself, Allison and Clarke to get Maddy to let me go after we'd gotten out the elevator and all the commotion had died down. Then again, I hadn't wanted to let go of her especially either. It took me about five minutes to find the room and the sight on the inside broke my heart. Inside the room was the doctor, Clarke, Allison and Madeline. Except Madeline was trembling against the back wall as the doctor, Allison and Clarke tried to calm her down. When Allison saw me in the door way she quickly grabbed my arm ushering me in. She pulled on my arm to get me to lean down, "James you have to help her, you're the only one who can calm her down." Allison's voice held a note of desperation that I could only relate to as fear for her sister.

A quick glance at Madeline told me that I was probably their last option. Her wrist hadn't been bandaged yet which was a bad sign if there was any ligament damage that needed to be seen to. I exhaled slowly and walked carefully over to her, when I was at about an arm's length away I slowly dropped down into a crouch in front of her. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them with her head down. "Maddy Honey, you okay?" The calm of my voice surprised even me. We all watched with cautious optimism as she slowly lifted her head to look at me. I carefully manuevered so that I was sitting next to her. After a careful moment of deliberation she slowly leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

And that was probably the worst part of it all.

She wasn't pushing me away or pulling me closer, just resting as if I was some Adonis that could make everything better for her with just a touch. In the back of my head I'm vaguely aware that Adonis was not the person I was going for but it worked and I was too damned lazy to go find out who I was supposed to be referring to.

After another couple of minutes I took a deep breath and leaned my head against her, she didn't seem to really notice. I looked up and briefly caught the looks of both Allison and the doctor and received from both. Bringing my attention back to Maddy I nudged her lightly and leaned down whispering, "Maddy, you really should let the doctor take a look at your wrist. After, we can go grab something to eat and relax for the next century." My remark gained a small smile, which I considered to be the first step up the mountain.

After a couple more minutes and countless steps I convinced her to sit up on the table and let the doctor examine her. Five minutes after that the doctor declared that there was no ligament damage and the diagnosis was a sprained wrist. An ice pack and a clean bandage later we were ready to leave. Madeline seemed to have calmed down quite significantly which made things much easier. Her reaction to the situation seemed to be more than just the shock that an average person would go through. Not that the situation did not grant quite a bit of mental stress but it just seemed like that wasn't the only thing she was reacting to. My hypothesis made me go back to my earlier thought that someone had hurt her. This, of course made my vision turn red before I could get a hold of my emotions.

As we walked out of the hospital I had to call Tony to come pick me up because my car was at the Double Brooke Hydraulics building. It was late afternoon, early evening and the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. I was just about to catch up to Madeline and Clarke when a hand caught my bicep. Turning, I came face to face with Allison who was currently worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "She's going to be fine Allison, you heard the doctor." Her expression told me that wasn't what was worrying her, "You're a good man James Rhodes, you really are..." As her sentence died off I raised an eyebrow but she simply shook her head. Stopping for a moment I then turned and began to walk away.

"You can't leave her James."

Those words broke my heart.

I turned to face Allison who was still looking at me with that worried expression. She looked up at me and met my gaze, her eyes seemed like they had seen more than their fair share over the years. She took a deep breath, "You can't leave her, you're the first person other than Clarke and I to be so kind to her. It would break her heart if you left." After she had finished I glanced from Allison to Madeline and back again. "I'm not leaving," my voice was clear as I spoke. "I'll stay with her until she tells me to leave."

My answer seemed to satisfy Allison because after a moment she nodded, and we went to go catch up with the rest of them. I smiled lightly as I watched Clarke drape an arm over Allison's shoulder and press a kiss into her hair. They complemented each other in a way that only lovers could. I felt a hand take mine and pull me away from the couple and looked down in surprise at Madeline. As soon as she noticed my gaze on her she blushed, releasing my hand and I immediately missed the feeling. Somehow, even though I knew there was no reason for it, it felt right.

After a moment or two of silence Madeline stopped and looked up at me. She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were different then Allison's just because they were hers. "Thanks you… James. For everything, I honestly don't know what I would have done without you… back there." Sweet Jesus her voice was doing things to my body that it had no right to do given the circumstance. I smiled softly and shook my head. "There's no need to thank me Madeline. It was the right thing to do… In fact, it was the only thing to do." We walked in silence for another two minutes. There was so much I wanted to say but nothing was coming out. It was as if my body didn't want to disrupt the bliss.

Before it came into eyesight I could hear Tony coming. The stereo blazing with the crappiest music I'd ever heard and the car's tires skidding on asphalt. Realizing my time with Madeline was running short panic began to creep up my spine. When would I get to see her again? There really wasn't reason to, but there was no way I couldn't not see her again. My next actions were probably the worst thing to do given the circumstance but I couldn't stop myself. Without thinking I leaned down and caught Maddy's lips with mine. In the background I could hear Allison's gasp and Tony's care but I really didn't care about them. What did catch my attention was the tensing in Madeline's shoulders. Realizing my mistake I pulled back and tripped over my words of apologize. The next thing that happened would be etched into my brain until the day I died.

She laughed.

She actually laughed.

Let me tell you. The sound of her laugh was the best thing I'd ever heard before. It was also the thing I least expected. I looked down to see her smiling at me, a faint blush on her cheeks. Without a word she slipped a piece of paper into my pocket, "Your ride is here." I turned to see Tony pulling and waved to him. When I turned back around Madeline had re-joined Allison and Clarke. She waved at me sending a small smile my way before turning and walking away. Smiling like I hadn't done in a while I slipped the piece of paper into my pocket and got into Tony's car. Man, what a day.

**A.N.** Sorry for the delay. I know this chapter was kind of a filler one as I'm still trying to get back the rhythm of this story. On the bright side I think this is my longest chapter so far. *yay party!* As always, please R&R! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ties that Bind.**

**Chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Madeline POV**

**[Rated M- ]** Holy shit! Fuck, fuck fuck! What the _hell_ had I just done? Oh right, I'd just given my personal number to a man I'd known for a total of about seventy-two hours. To top that Allison and Clarke were going on like this was a good thing! Mind you, I didn't think it was a bad thing either really. And he's kissed me, not some stupid check action either. An honest to God knee knocking, and potentially sinful kiss. It was just that too, sinfully promising yet innocent. It made you want more, it made me touch my lips and grin to myself. I felt like a schoolgirl, kissed for the very first time. But that's what it felt like, it felt like I could almost forgot about Seth and the horrors in the Seth-drawer.

Almost.

I didn't want to think about Seth even as my thoughts continued to drift there. I didn't want my memories with James to mingle with those terrible ones I associated with Seth. Because that's what they were, terrible. All of them, or at least most of them. There were good ones but they were at the very beginning before they transformed into what became years of pain. Those memories made the pain harder to deal with and are what hinder relationships. After all how can you trust anyone who makes you happy when that had been the beginning of hell?

I let my thoughts drift into the topic of Allison and Clarke's conversation which, surprise surprise was about their upcoming wedding. I was extremely happy for my sister, she had been the one to pick-up my pieces and I was glad she had found somebody to love and who would love her in return. They made a good couple too, a cute couple. One of those ones you saw in movies that fed popcorn to each other and also had some part of their body touching the other person. Sure, they fought…. at times I've been sure they were going to kill each other but it also seems to help them to understand each other. They've also never fought about the same thing twice.

Would I ever have something like that? More to the point, would James Rhodes be the person I had that something with?

I know now that none of what happened was my fault, and I had Allison to thank for that. She told me it wasn't my fault every chance she could until I finally believed it, until I realized the truth. Even so, who falls in love with someone who is a potential flight risk? I don't really liked to be touched, I'm jumpy, suspicious and I don't like crowds. Men like James Rhodes and Tony Stark make me nervous. Powerful, strong, and in Mr. Stark's case arrogant.

Yet, even with my long list of character flaws I'd allowed James to kiss me, and it had been good. Really good. Maybe I wasn't broken after all; maybe just maybe I _was_ desirable, pretty, and beautiful. I rubbed my temples, all this self-revelation was making my head hurt on top of the throbbing in my wrist. I tempted a glance of my bandaged wrist and winced, the doctor had said that it wasn't bad and the bandage would be able to come off within a month. I let my head fall back against the head rest and closed my eyes trying to get my now extremely active brain to quiet down, I wasn't doing very well.

"Five bucks says he calls you before the day ends," Clarke's amused drawl came from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and kicked the back of his seat while Allison laughed. We pulled off the freeway and onto a residential street about five minutes from the house. I was currently living with Allison and Clarke, once they were hitched they were planning on moving into a semi-detached leaving my in the apartment.

It was never my intention to end up living with my sister and her fiancé but after Seth I had no place to live and Allison insisted that after what I'd been through there was no way she was going to let me live alone. As we began to pass familiar houses I glanced at the phone in my hand. Would he call? Surely he would, after all he kissed me so he must be interested. That thought sent chills through me. I had no idea how to be someone's girlfriend; I'd certainly never considered myself to have been one to Seth.

I looked up and met Allison's gaze in the mirror, she was smiling at me in a way that made me feel five years old. Like I had no idea what I had no idea what I was doing, or what to expect, which wasn't entirely untrue. "He'll call Maddy, even if it's just to check and make sure you didn't give him the number to the rejection hotline." Her voice was laced with amusement, and I had to smirk. The rejection hotline was a number Allison used to be famous for giving guys. When they called the number they'd get a voice on the other line; _this is the rejection hotline, you were given this number because the person who gave you this number did not want to give you their actual number, as they did not want to continue contact…. _

We used to call the number just to laugh over the fact such a thing existed. We pulled into the underground garage and slowly made our way to the apartment. Allison had decorated the place in a very contemporary and modern style. It wasn't exactly fancy, but it was elegant. A lot of people questioned why Allison and I lived in a suburban apartment when we owned our own company, and the honest truth was because we didn't want to. For a while it was just the two of, we didn't and still don't need to live in a mansion.

Part of me wondered if James had figured out that we were multi-millionaires.

The rest of the evening progressed slowly and without incident. We'd decided to leave all the invoices that were surely awaiting us until the next day when we returned to work. I would also never admit it, but I was exhausted. Ashamed was also high on the list. I can't believe I broke down on James like that, crying and panicking like a child. I flinched at the memory and shook my head, it was too early to go to bed but too late to go on a run or do anything or the sort.

Allison and Clarke had retreated to their room about a half an hour ago and I really didn't want to know what they were doing. There was really nothing more awkward on the planet than having to listen to your sister and her fiancé have at it on the other side of a wall. I flopped down onto the couch and put my earphones in and turned my music on. I desperately needed to update my iPod. It was currently filled with Lee Hester, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boys and Jaydee Bixby. I'd basically just uploaded some CDs onto it and left it like that.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by an ear-splitting scream. I jumped off the couch and flattened myself against the wall. The pounding of my heart against my rib cage was painful and with each pulse I could hear the blood roar in my ears. I knew that scream; I knew it because it sounded identical to mine, which meant there was only one person who could have made that sound. I heard a thud and another scream that was cut off too quickly and my panic rose. A wail rose in my throat as I clawed at the wall behind me trying to hide inside it.

The silence that followed was the silence that was heard in horror movies before the man with the chainsaw appeared out of nowhere and murdered the unsuspecting person. Very deliberately heavy footsteps approached the door and a second later it was kicked open. The sound made me flinch into the wall and close my eyes. I looked up through teary eyes ay my sister who stood with a gun pressed to her temple. Blood on her head from a struggle I hadn't seen. She was crying, tears were running down her face and she sniffled every couple of seconds. Clarke wasn't with her. Something told me the thud I'd heard was the cause of that.

The man holding Allison looked at me, and his eyes were pure evil, everything about him screamed evil. My breath caught in my throat and suddenly I was paralysed. Allison looked at me and mouthed the word 'Run'. So I did, and the sound of the gunshot reverberated in my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ties That Bind.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, Kay there.**

**A.N.** Hello All! So, in case you haven't noticed I don't know the meaning of the word update. I actually got inspired to write this because I recently got a review! I would thank them personally but I'm on the highway and I can't look up who it was. Nevertheless, thank you for renewing my faith in this story.

**Rhodey POV:**

"Hey Rhodey, gonna call her? I think you should. Like right now. Seriously, what if she gave you the number of some nun in Wyoming? Tried that, doesn't work out well."

I rolled my eyes at Tony's insistent voice in my ear. I would probably be doing America a favour if I killed him, it's not like anyone would blame me.

"Tony! Leave him alone. He's just gotten out of the hospital! For goodness sake…" Pepper's voice could be heard from behind me and I sent her a silent thank you; the medication they'd given me for the pain was making my head foggy and Tony wasn't helping.

"Pepper, he didn't even hurt himself! He'd be fine if he hadn't carried her out of the elevator like a glorified Superman."

"Well I think it was very sweet of him."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Why are you on his side?"

I grinned as I leaned back in my seat and listen to Tony and Pepper's bickering. God, they were like an old married couple.

"_Police are on site after being called to the home of Madeline and Allison Brooke after what was reported as the sound of multiple gunshots. So far the police have made no contact with anyone inside the house. It is unclear as to what the suspected gunman wants at this time."_

I shot forward in my seat to turn up the radio, my skull doing the slow-down-there-buddy routine as I did so. I was vaguely aware that Tony and Pepper had stopped their bickering but the radio is what I really wanted. That must have been a mistake, I'd just seen Madeline and Allison, and they were fine a few hours ago!

I pulled out my phone and dialled the number, praying for Madeline's voice to come on the other and end and tell me this had all been some giant mistake. Because it had to be, but as my phone kept running my hope began to dwindle. She would have answered her phone. I know she would have, because it was _Madeline, _and a girl who carried a tensor bandage in her purse would sure as hell answer her phone. I hung up when I realized I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Tony."

His reply was instant, "On it buddy. Pepper, where am I going?"

As Tony and Pepper – God bless that woman – figured out where to go I focused on calling everyone I knew who could get me some answers. With every phone call, I wished we could just be there already. From what I could gather, there had been three shots fired, all presumably from inside the house. No one knew how many people were inside but the listed residents of the house were just Allison and Madeline.

I knew when we got there, as soon as we turned the corner police cars and some other vehicles covered the street. I was out of the car before it has even stopped and I thanked God for my military training. Before I could get to the house though I was stopped by two cops.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step back this is a crime scene."

I glared at them, God sometimes I hated having to deal with beat cops. Most of them didn't know their ass from their elbow.

"I am a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Marine Corps. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I growled the words at them. Normally I would be more lenient with the regular police force but I was not in the mood.

When the two doorknobs finally let me through it was all I could do not to run up and knock the door down. It was frustrating not being able to do anything. In the next second my heart stopped as another bullet rang out. Suddenly everyone on the street around me was moving, a blur of uniforms and voices. I glanced around for the Sergeant, someone needed to get a handle on what was happening.

When my phone rang in my pocket I jumped at the chance to answer it. I didn't even look at the caller ID when I answerd.

"Madeline?" I could hear the desperation in my voice as it echoed through the line.

"…No. Rhodey listen to me. I can get in there." Tony's voice came over the other end. It sounded like he was driving with the top down and I knew he was in the suit. I glanced around; I hadn't even known they'd left.

I sighed, "Tony no. Please we don't know what's in there. I can't have you going in there, guns blazing – "

"No that's your thing."

"– Tony! I need to get everyone in that house out safe."

"Then let me help. I can do this Rhodey."

I sighed; there was so much at stake here. If I let Tony in so much could go wrong, especially if we had a hostage situation going on. I looked up at the house, it had been two minutes since the last gun shot and we still had no communication with those inside the house.

"Okay Tony. Just…please be careful."

He snorted, "See you in a bit." And the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and no sooner had I done so I looked up to see Tony flying above in the Iron Man suit.

"Colonel Rhodes, I'm Sergeant Martinez. What's Stark doing?"

I turned to see a man older than me by quite a few years approaching. So this was the guy who was in charge of the situation. Good, maybe I could finally get some answers.

"Sergeant Martinez, Mr. Stark is currently trying to gain information about the situation to help end this thing. What do we know so far?"

Sergeant Martinez gave me what little information he could offer, which wasn't much more than what I knew already.

"A witness said they saw three people come home, presumably Allison and Madeline Brooke and an unknown male. 6'1, Brown hair, athletic build; that's all we have to go on so far. Sorry, I know it's not much."

I nodded, taking in the information. Clarke was with them then, the description fit him perfectly.

"Clarke Howell, it has to be him. He's Allison Brooke's fiancé."

Martinez nodded and walked off to go inform some of the other cops standing around and I turned my attention back to the house. What was going on? Tony was usually so quick it gave me an uneasy feeling. When my phone vibrated I answer it immediately.

"Tony! What's going on?" My voice had gone from sounding desperate to sounding frantic.

"There's no one here Rhodey. You guys can come in." Tony's voice sounded tired and I could hear the murmur of other voices in the background.

I broke into a run ignoring the voices calling to me from behind, when I got to the door it opened before I could knock, and it took me a moment to realize it was Allison who answered. Not caring who saw I swept her up into a hug and I could tell she was crying.

Pulling back I wiped away some of her tears, "Allison? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

God she was a mess, she looked terrible too but I couldn't see any serious injuries, just minor cuts, some would need stitches but nothing dangerous. I put my arm around her and walked her down to the paramedics before going back to the house.

On my way back in I saw them take Clarke out on a stretcher. He was bleeding heavily from his temple, probably from the butt of a gun. I frowned as I continued in, the further and further I got the more damage I could see. Broken vases and tables, papers everywhere, as I got to the living room it got worse. There was blood splattered on the walls and the floor and it made his skin crawl.

"Rhodey…" I could hear Tony calling my name softly and I turned to face him and felt my blood run cold.

I must have started to drop because next thing I knew Tony was at my side with his arm around his shoulder.

"Clear!" _Zap!_

I tried to push Tony off but he was holding on tight. His tight grip having nothing to do with the tightness in my chest. I felt like I was gasping for air but no matter how hard my lungs tried they couldn't pull in any air.

"Tony. Let me go."

"I can't Rhodey, they need space."

"Tony! Let me go!"

"Clear!" _Zap!_

"Nothing! Let's go one more time!"

There was so much blood. Jesus, could someone even survive losing that much blood?

"They had to take the bullet out so they could defibrillate, but she's going to be okay… you listening Rhodey?"

I mused that I must have been talking out loud and that's why Tony was able to answer my question. A bullet! Was she shot? She must have been.

"Clear!" _Zap!_

"I should have been here." My voice sounded empty.

"No, Rhodey – "

"I should have protected her. I could have stopped this." My fists were trembling at my sides, shaking with anger and regret.

"We got her! Alright on my count, 1…2…3!"

I watched as they loaded her onto a stretcher, Tony was still latched onto me preventing me from going to her. God she was so pale. She had to live, she had to be okay because if she wasn't… I shook the thought away and when Tony finally let go I was able to follow the paramedics out. My legs still felt weak and I was numb as they loaded her into the ambulance. Without asking, I got into the ambulance taking a seat. I reached out for her hand; it was so cold under mine. The difference made me shiver.

I brought her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckle, "Just hang in there baby. Just hang in there."

**A.N. ** Finished! I was wondering about something though, I forgot this story was first POV and I find it awkward because I got used to third person. Does it comes across as awkward? Let me know in review form! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ties That Bind.**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**A.N. **Hey! Currently on March Break so I figured I'd see if I couldn't get a chapter of this done before I went back. It's my first story so I really would like to get it done and I figure there will only be a few chapters left which makes me a little sad. I really like the way this chapter turned out and I think I might do one more from Madeline's POV before I change back to Rhodey's POV. If you like (and even if you don't) please read and review. And as always, enjoy.

**Madeline POV:**

_Drip drip drip…_

It was raining. Or rather, it had been raining. I loved when it rained because my window would become covered in a sheen of raindrops and when the sun shone through the water refracted the light, making interesting patterns on my walls and ceiling. Opening my eyes, I looked up at the ceiling…and frowned. This was not my room, my ceiling wasn't white. I hated the colour white so I'd painted the room yellow shortly after I'd moved, Clarke had helped me. That had been a good weekend…Allison had gotten paint on her nose.

Allison.

I shot upright in the bed and instantly regretted doing so. Black spots covered most of my vision and my head _pounded _but that wasn't as bad as the pain that radiated from my abdomen and made me consider passing out again. With a low moan I used one hand to press against my abdomen and one to push against my temple. What the hell had happened?

"It was all so quick James, I barely remember a thing I don't know why they keep askin- oh my God Madeline!" Allison's voice cut through my head like a knife through butter and I was hard pressed to decide which pain was worse.

"Madeline? Maddy? Allison get a doctor." A males voice that time. James?

I opened my eyes against the too harsh light and saw his concerned face looking back at mine and I wanted to cry. James would protect me. He'd done so before. Letting out a sob of relief I reached out for him and he was there instantly, making the pain just a little more bearable.

"You scared me Maddy." He whispered against my hair and I laughed, which proved not to be the best idea because my abdomen protested vehemently.

My wince seemed to trigger something in James because he pulled back and the frown on his face looked out of place against his features. With a gentle hand on my shoulder my pushed me back to lie down on the bed, his expression seeming to get darker with every passing moment.

I opened my mouth to ask him a question when a doctor rushed in, my hand reaching out and snagging James' before the doctor could reach my bed. I'd come a long way since Seth but doctors were not my thing. Seth had had a friend, who was a doctor, and he'd certainly never seen the Hippocratic Oath before; and if he had he definitely hadn't paid much attention to it.

I instinctively tried to get closer to James, only to be stopped by the railing on the side of the bed. As if sensing my unease he shifted closer to the bed, his thumb smoothing over the skin on the back of my hand.

"Well Ms. Brooke it seems you've been through quite the ordeal. I'll just do a quick check of your vitals shall I? I'm Dr. Miller by the way." The doctor's voice was soft and he seemed kind and gentle but I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. And I wanted to. Desperately. I was so tired of being afraid of everyone, being scared that they were going to hurt me. Which is why my relationship with James had come as such a surprise because I trusted him, which wasn't something I was used to.

I kept my death grip on James' hand throughout the entirety of Dr. Miller's examination, which was absolutely painless. I almost felt bad for squeezing his hand so tightly but when I looked over at him, his eyes were trained on the doctor and his face seemed to register no pain at all, so I just loosened my grip on his hand to ease my own conscience.

"Well Madeline, everything seems to be okay with your vitals. I was wondering if it would be okay if I checked your bullet wound. I just need to check the stitching and make sure everything is healing and nothing is infected."

My hand went to my stomach and I felt the colour drain from my face. Check my stomach? But I was wearing a hospital gown. They tied up at the back which meant he'd either have to take it off or push it up.

I was vaguely aware of my heading shaking over the blood that was pounding in my ears. I didn't want him to check my stomach. I didn't want him to touch me. Why did everyone always want to touch me?

"Maddy? Hey Maddy. Come on honey look at me. It's okay, no one's going to touch you." James? God. How much of that had I said out loud?

When my eyes focused on the room I could see that Dr. Miller had paled himself, obviously not accustomed to having to deal with patients would were a few cents short of a dime. I opened my mouth to say something but found it was suddenly dry and looked over at James, who quickly became a blur as my eyes filled with tears.

"Can we have a minute?" James' voice was quiet and I heard rather than saw the doctor leave the room.

As soon as the doctor had gone I felt his hand squeeze mine and that was almost my permission to break down. Letting out a sob I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to become as small as possible. My stiches pulled and the pain was bad but my chest ached with pain that I couldn't put a name to.

James said nothing and I hadn't even noticed that he'd moved until I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. How he got into the bed was a mystery but I buried my face into his chest and just held onto him. I felt him press a kiss to my hair and I knew this had to be hard on him too.

"What's wrong Madeline? You can tell me anything, you know that? Anything." His voice was soft in my ear and it made me feel safe.

And I wanted to tell him everything. Just start talking and not stop until I ran out of words. I wanted to tell him about Seth, and about how he'd hurt me and that he had never loved me but I'd loved him enough to be blind to the abuse that went on for years. Instead I simply cried into his shirt until there seemed to be no tears left in my body left to cry.

When I finally pulled away from him and looked into his face the pain written across his features broke my heart. I hated that I was the cause of all this pain, it seemed to be the only thing I could do. Without thinking I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing him to try and convey everything that I was feeling. I could feel him hesitate before he kissed me back, placing a hand on the side of my neck as he put all he had back into the kiss.

Grabbing a fist full of his shirt I tried to pull him closer, but that was when he pulled away. Resting my forehead against his I tried to think of something to tell him for when he asked for an explanation about what had just happened but that question never came. He simply smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Do you think we could call the doctor back in now? I won't go anywhere but I want to make sure you're okay and that you're gonna make a full recovery."

As much as the thought of having the doctor's hands on my skin made me uncomfortable I knew that the sooner I allowed it the sooner I could leave. Taking a deep breath I nodded slowly and watched as James went to go get Dr. Miller from the hallway. When they came back in I opened my mouth to apologize but Dr. Miller waved his hand dismissively, with a kind smile.

"No need to explain or apologize Ms. Brooke, I'm just here to make sure that you're healing, nothing else."

Letting up a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding I sent a grateful smile to the doctor, at least he understood even if he didn't know everything.

The examination was over fairly quickly, although I hadn't exactly been paying attention to the examination as much as I'd been paying attention to James. I was trying to memorize all of the details about him, all of the small contours of his face and his hands. Trying to remember what colour his eyes had been in the natural light of the parking lot when he'd first kissed me compared to the colour they were under the fluorescent lighting in the hospital.

"All done," Doctor Miller sounded happy. "Everything is healing well and unless something happens I'd be happy to discharge you later tomorrow."

I smiled and thanked the doctor who made some notes on the char at the end of my bed before he left. I was glad to be leaving even if I couldn't go back to the home I'd shared with Allison and Clarke, not that I wanted to after what had happened.

"James?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Allison and Clarke? Are they alright?" I had meant to ask earlier, but it seemed like everything had conspired against me.

When he frowned I felt the panic in my chest rise, what if there weren't alright? Had they been injured? I hated that I couldn't remember exactly what had happened.

After a moment he nodded, albeit slowly. "Yes. Last I heard Clarke had woken up. He has a concussion though from when he'd been hit in the head with the butt of a gun. Allison is fine. She had some minor cuts and bruises but after the shock she was okay."

I nodded as I listened to him. I remembered Clarke not being there and I remembered seeing Allison, but everything was still fuzzy.

"That's good. I'm glad they're both okay. Are they still here?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I think Clarke might be getting out today though. To be honest I'm not quite sure. I've been focusing on you more so than them" The last part was said with a sheepish grin that made me smile.

Yawning, I lied back on the bed and covered my abdomen with my hands. My stitches had stopped throbbing but now they itched which wasn't much better.

"Tired?" James asked.

Nodding slowly I realized just how tired I was. When had I gotten this tired? I had been wide awake not that long ago. And I didn't want to sleep either, I wanted to stay awake and just be with him for a little bit longer because I knew he'd have to go back to work sooner or later and then all I would do is sleep.

"When do you go back to work?" I asked quietly.

He picked up my hand and the feel of his larger hand around mine was comforting, which is something I wasn't used to. Seth had had large hands as well, but I got used to cringing from his touch because it always meant pain. He never left scars though, he was very careful about that, probably because of the fact that I was in the public eyes a lot. He hadn't wanted to raise any suspicion and he'd enjoyed the public functions more than I ever had. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind of things I didn't want to remember.

"…absence. Are you okay? You're not in pain are you?"

Blinking, I looked up at him. I hadn't heard a thing that he'd said. Shaking my head I smiled weakly, "No. I'm just…remembering. What did you say before that?"

"I took a leave of absence. I'll be here as long as you need me."

I gaped at him, caught between being annoyed at him for leaving his job and crying out of happiness.

"You're a lieutenant in the Marine Corps!"

He grinned, 'Exactly."

"No. James-"I huffed in frustration, "-You can't just take a 'leave of absence'."

He shrugged, "I did. Believe me Madeline; I haven't taken a vacation in years I'm entitled to this one. A couple of weeks at the most. And it'll be fine unless some national emergency comes up."

I rubbed my temples; God this man was too much. Why was he doing that for me? We barely knew each other. He had no reason to sit next to my hospital bed, and to calm me down when I freaked out about things that normal people took in stride. Or to hold me while I cried and to comfort me when no one else could.

"Why?" my voice was hoarse, and I tried to clear my throat and try again when I heard him chuckle, deep and melodically.

I looked over at him and I could see the answer in his eyes before he had to say it.

"I love you, Madeline."


End file.
